YuGiOh! Talk
by Yami Crystal
Summary: This is like a talk show where the idea of the show goes either goes nowhere or downhill. It's about the differences from the Jap and English version, mistakes, pluz other stuff. CHPT 4:CHAOS ENSURED!
1. Seto Kaiba's Potty Mouth

*Backstage.*  
  
Stormy:Do we have to do this?  
  
Crystal:Yes.  
  
Neo:Why?  
  
Crystal:Cuz Sarah said so.  
  
Neo:Who's she?  
  
Crystal:Do you have to ask a Mt. Everest load of questions?  
  
Neo:Yes.  
  
Crystal:*Bops him in the head with the staff.*  
  
Yami Kat:Almost time for the show.  
  
Crystal, Stormy, Neo:Alright.*Walks onto the stage.*  
  
*Start of show.*  
  
Yami Neo:Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Talk. Crystal Doesn't own her friends, reviewers, any type of games, drinks, Fast Lane, 4KIDS, nor YGO dubb or not. This is your announcer, Yami Neo. Here's your host, Crystal and her two co hosts, Stormy and Neo.  
  
Crystal:*Wavin swiftly while wearing a small tight black tank top, black short shorts, and wearin black tennis shoes with white markins; all that, causin some boyz to drool.* Hello.  
  
Stormy:*Waves as she wears her usual clothin:a Seto T-shirt, blue pants, blue tennis shoes, and black and red dice bracelets.* Hiya!  
  
Neo:*Waves as well in his neat African orange clothin, hat, and sandals.(A/N:Don't get mad..)*Hey.  
  
Crystal:Our today's talk is about langauge in the anime.  
  
Neo:But they speak English just as we do.  
  
Crystal:The other type of langauge baka.  
  
Neo:Oh. Um........Hell yeah! The dubb has no damn cursin, not one! Damn those people!  
  
Stormy:*Goes with the flow even though she startin to get lost already.* Yeah! Every single one is an S.O.B.!  
  
Crystal:Let's talk to someone who curse the most in the Japanese anime as the English version, Seto.  
  
* Back Stage. *  
  
Kat(Back Stage manager):*Holdin a clipboard and blue pen.* Go on Seto. *Points down a hall.* Walk down though that hall.  
  
Seto:*Sigh.*Alright, but this doesn't change anything! Got that!?  
  
Kat:Well DUH!  
  
Seto:*Walks onto the stage wavin to his rabid fan girls as one of them jumps him.* Son of a......  
  
Stormy:^_______________________________________^ SETO!  
  
Seto:-_-o Oh Ra. ' Here we go..... again. ' *Walks to his chair as he drags the girl that's clinged to his leg.*  
  
Crystal:Stormy, let go of him or he has to leave.  
  
Rabid Seto fan girls:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Stormy:*Goes straight to her chair in 8 millisecs.* Okay.  
  
Crystal and Neo:*Animedrop.*  
  
Crystal:So Seto, how do you feel about the G thin in the anime?  
  
Seto:To tell you the turth, I loath it, very much. You can't express jack.  
  
Crystal:Lets see what your Japanese version would agree. Here's Kaiba!  
  
*BackStage.*  
  
Kat:Your on Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba:*His same voice in the Jap. version but speakin English.* Shut up cuz I know already.  
  
Kat:*Crosses arms.*You know, your dubb version is a lot kinder you know.  
  
Kaiba:What part of Shut Up, do you know bitch!?  
  
Kat:The part where I kick your ass!*Jumps Kaiba.*  
  
Kaiba:*Beatin the crap of Kat.*  
  
Yami Kat(Back stage assistant):This may became interesting, welll not as interestin if the two same guyz fight themselves.  
  
*Stage.*  
  
Crystal:What's takin him so long? Dark Elf, EQmaster, YDE, go and see that's the matter.(A/N:D/E, Y/D/E, and EQmaster(Ryan) are security guards.)  
  
Ryan:Why me!?  
  
Crystal:What a better job for a short guy.  
  
Ryan:I'm 3 foot 2!  
  
Crystal:And I'm 5 foot 7. Big deal. Go or I'll destroy your Final Destiny games.  
  
Ryan:*Yells out like a girl.*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crystal, Neo, Seto, Stormy:Then go!  
  
Ryan:Yes ma'am, sir!*Runs backstage with his police stick just like D/E and Y/D/E.*  
  
Crystal, Neo, Seto, Stormy:-_-o Oh Ra.  
  
After 15 minutes of waitin and no Kaiba. Crystal has to go and see herself and end up beatin the crap of Kat and Kaiba and dragin him onto the stage.  
  
Crystal:So Kaiba, how do you feel about it.  
  
Kaiba:I feel like donin round two with that mother fucker.  
  
Crystal, Seto, and Neo:*Sweatdrops.*  
  
Crystal:-_-O Okay, not what I had in mind.  
  
Kaiba:Ah man! Get this bitch off me!  
  
Stormy:*Huggin him by the torso.*I can't believe I'm huggin Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba rabid fans:*Jealous.*  
  
Seto:I guess my Japanese self doesn't know about the half breed.  
  
Crystal:*Get a crowbar underneath her chair.*No wonder I need this close by.*Neo animedrops as she goes to Kaiba and crowbars Stormy.*OKay, back to business. Tell me about 4KIDS changin the langauge from PG-13 to G.  
  
Kaiba and Seto:Fine.  
  
Kaiba:I want to sue those son of the bitches to know if they're goin to dubb somethin, do it right from the BEGINING and go word for word.  
  
Seto:Yeah, so I can finally curse.  
  
Neo:That would be Yu-Gi-Oh! uncensored.  
  
Stormy:*Nodds.*Yep, and he'll be more popular than right now.  
  
Kaiba and Seto rabid fans:*Smiles and nodd and some drooled.*  
  
Crystal:I bet you'll like that won't you Neo?  
  
Neo:Why?  
  
Crystal:It would start at the beginin and if it's uncensored, then it would be peverts lookin up girls shirts all over again.  
  
Neo:*Blushes and nodds.*Yeah.  
  
Crystal:But that's for another esp.  
  
All the Boyz:*Groan.*  
  
Crystal:My opinion on the subject is........YOU JACK ASS 4KIDS, IF YOU'RE READIN, DO THE STUFF RIGHT OR I'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO SHOOT YOUR SORRY ASSES OFF THIS WORLD!!!!! YOU HEAR ME!?!?!?!?  
  
Neo:Sound more than a threat than an opinion.*Gets boped again.*  
  
Stormy:Has she been drinkin too much Malta, Neo?  
  
Neo:*Rubs head.* What's that?  
  
Stormy:*Animedrop.*Some sort of drink that's her favorite besides Mountain Dew and Sprite.  
  
Neo:Oh. Nope, nothing of that, only peppermints.  
  
Stormy:-_-O That's worse.  
  
Yami Neo:*From the control room, speakin into the speaker.*Um......you guys. 10 minutes til we're off the air.  
  
Crystal:We hear you loud and clear Yami Neo.  
  
Kaiba:You mean there's other yamis?  
  
Crystal:Yep. Neo's yami, Y/N is Announcer, Yami Kat is BackStage Assistant, my yami, Cryst is Assistant Announcer, and Dark Elf's yami, Yami D/E is one of the sercurity guards.  
  
Kaiba:And I thought those three in the anime were enough.  
  
Sarah(Manager and Director):*Comes out stompin to the stage and hits Kaiba in the head.* For your info, Yami and Yami Malik are 2 of 3 of my favorite characters!  
  
Kaiba:Who the hell.....  
  
Sara(Assistant Manager and Assistant Director):Why the hell did you did that!?*Glops Kaiba.*  
  
Crystal:Sarah?  
  
Stormy:Sara?  
  
Sarah:^_^o Uh, hey Crystal, Stormy.  
  
Crystal and Stormy:*Animedrop.* -_-o Oh Ra.  
  
Kaiba:*Still has Sara on him.* Can someone fucking help me!?  
  
Seto:I'll do it.*Gets Crystal's crowbar and bars Sara, makin Kaiba free.*  
  
Kaiba:I hate to say, thanks. But who are the two?  
  
Seto:The hispanic one is Crystal's real life counter, Sarah. And the American one is Stormy's real life counter, Sara.  
  
Kaiba:That explains it all.  
  
Crystal:Before we go, my counter made a request before the show.  
  
Sarah:The hell I did! It's one of my favorite scenes in Fast Lane!  
  
Girls:*Groan.*  
  
Boyz:*Go crazy.*  
  
Y/N:This Esp is about two girls who are lesbians whom steal jewlery and cash when the rich folks aren't at home. The black dude's nice kind house maid got shot by one of the lesbian bitches and is in the hospital. Billy has to go undercover as a lesbian and one of them falls in love with the undercover LAPD. Billy goes to their house and acts like she a divorce women and her husband has taken everything of the house, property, and car. She was in the pool naked(Boyz:*Drool.*) with the two women. The black belt bitch(who shot the maid) leaves and comes back tellin Billy that someone is breakin into her sweet blue car with a white line in the middle(Boyz:*Drool harder.*). She and the other girl get out of the pool and all three get dressed and go outside. Van(who's leanin against the car) is undercovered as the divorced dude who found out that his wife was a lebian. The girls goes up to them. Billy ask Van wat the hell he's doin and he tell her.(A/N:This is the part we're gonna do(make up abit) and make men look bad. I'm evil. Heh, heh, heh. ^________________^)  
  
Who's actin:  
  
Billy-Sara  
  
Sara-Sarah  
  
(The black belt lesbian bitch)-Crystal  
  
Van-Kaiba  
  
(The other dude the Van works with whom I forgot his name.)-Neo  
  
*Beginin the act.*  
  
Kaiba:*Leanin against the car.*This is my damn car not yours bitch.  
  
Neo:*Thinkin as he's in the car and wirin but now starin at the girls.* Damn, they look sweet. Shit! Did I thought that about the two lesbians!? Man, I need to stay away from the strip clubs and Aqures(Sp??). Boy do I need a straight woman. (A/N:Aqures is a fat dude that's a drug and weapon dealer on the black market(loyal friend to the 3 LAPDs) who's around with women in sexy clothins.)  
  
Sarah:*Takes out a gun and points it at Kaiba's.........um.........thing.* Leave the women alone before I make you a lady.  
  
Kaiba:O.O ' Holy shit. '  
  
Neo:O.O ' Good thing it wasn't me cuz that's the only thing that keep me going. '  
  
Sara:O.O+ ' Oh the hell she didn't! '  
  
Crystal:O.O ' I should do that to him next time. If that would happen again. '  
  
Sarah:^___^ ' I like doin this. Pointin a gun at Kaida's thin. '  
  
*End of act.*  
  
Sara and Stormy:WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?  
  
Sarah:^_______________^ Cuz I wanted to for a long time.  
  
Sara and Stormy:*Animedrop.*  
  
Sarah:Well, see ya!*Runs off stage.*  
  
Stormy, Sara, Kaiba, and Seto:*Chases her.*  
  
Crystal:Looks like this ends this esp of Yu-Gi-Oh! Talk. I'm you host Crystal. Stormy and Neo for our co-hosts. Thanks for Kaiba and Seto for comin. And I hope you guys will turn in soon for another addition and R&R&S! Now it's back to make YGO music vids, oh wait, Sarah does that. . Okay, then I'm goin back to playin Spider!*Runs off stage.*  
  
Yami Neo:This is brought for you reviewers and readers. This is brought ot you by as one of Sarah's Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fics. Goodbye and good riddins.*Sounds of thrown paper in the air can be heard followed by a loud door slam.* 


	2. Bakura with a Whip, Two Yamis Making Out...

Reviews:  
  
Kat:I(Sarah) am Crystal's counter and Sara is Stormy's counter. I have an 'h' at the end, Sara doesn't. But you can get confused from time to time. @.@ I still go by my promise, if you forgot. Yes, there is less colorful vocab, but.........there's some makeouts unseen and MORE FIGHTS!!!!! NOW, WHO WANTS TO BET ON MAI IN A MUD CATFIGHT FIGHT WITH T`EA!? *Hold tickets up in the air.*  
  
*BackStage*  
  
Crystal:Lets do this thing!  
  
Firestorm:*Pops out of no where.* Hey you guys!  
  
Crystal:Why the hell you're here!?  
  
Firestorm:Sarah made a promise to Cady that I can be in this Fanfic as long as she keeps up her end of the bargin. Which I don't know.  
  
Sarah:It's true, I did promise Cate I would. So Stormy.  
  
Stormy:Yeah?  
  
Sarah:You're the second host, and Firestorm will be your co-host while Neo is Crystal's.  
  
Firestorm and Neo:---------------------_________________-------------------- -;;; Why do we get the lower paying jobs?  
  
Sara:It's either that or watch Y/N and Cryst making out in the announcer's room.  
  
Sarah:Yep.  
  
Everyone else:o___________________O  
  
Firestorm and Neo:We'll pass.  
  
Sarah:¬.¬ I thought you'll reconsider.  
  
*Start of show.*  
  
Yami Neo:Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Talk. Crystal Doesn't own her friends, reviewers, nor YGO dubb or not. If you sue, Sarah will come and make you kiss your sorry ass good bye. This is your announcer, Yami Neo. Here's your hosts, Crystal and Stormy, their co-hosts, Neo and Firestorm.  
  
Crystal:Hello, today's chapter is about the relationship between Ryou and Bakura.  
  
Stormy:We'll discover the ups and downs.  
  
Neo:Why Bakura is mainly in control.  
  
Firestorm:And why they gave them sucky....*Punch.**Bitch Slap.**HIT.* @.@ OW!  
  
Crystal:V.V Lets get on with this thing. Here's Ryou and Bakura!  
  
Ryou:*Waves as he walks on stage.*  
  
Bakura:*Being dragged by Kat, Yami Kat, Ryan, Cady(Audience)(A/N:Firestorm's counter), Tasha(Audience), Dark Elf, and Yami Dark Elf.* Let go all you son of bitches!  
  
Cady:Put a sock in it!*Stuff socks in his mouth and Bakura still continues to curse.*  
  
Bakura:*Gets tied to the chair and still has the socks in his mouth.*  
  
Crystal:So Ryou, how are things doing between you and Bakura?  
  
Ryou:Fine and dany. He now allows me out from time to time instead of a secret weapon like in Clash of the Yamis Part 3 in Batle City.  
  
Bakura:You make me puke!  
  
Crystal:T.T You can do that anywhere, but not here wise guy.  
  
Bakura:Grrrr........  
  
Stormy:So how things are at home?  
  
Ryou:Just fine, but Bakura really needs to stay out of my room.  
  
Firestorm:Why is that?  
  
Ryou:-_- He bound fires them and always find it smuthered with red meat blood. Why can't he do it in his room?  
  
Bakura:Because.  
  
Ryou:WHY!?  
  
Bakura:Because I hate you.  
  
Ryou:------______--------  
  
*Werid sounds are heard.*  
  
Everyone:o_______O  
  
*Slurp.*  
  
*Smack.*  
  
*Smuch.*  
  
Everyone:o_______O  
  
*Slurp.*  
  
*Crash.*  
  
Crystal:-_-O It seems that Y/N and Cryst forgot to turn off the microphone.  
  
Everyone else:o_______O  
  
Crystal:*Takes out a black remote and puts the volume to 0 and the werid sounds are gone.* Much better.  
  
Everyone else:o_______O  
  
Crystal:U.U Lets continue.  
  
Everyone else:o_______O  
  
Crystal:*Takes out her shotgun and her wooden bat.*  
  
Everyone else:O_______O;;;;;;;;;  
  
Crystal:*Shoots a random person in the arm.* Lets continue, NOW!! BEFORE I DO IT AGAIN!! AND THE NEXT TIME, IT WILL BE MY MACHINE GUN!!! MAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else:O_______O;;;;;;;;;  
  
Crystal:So, one question, if you two were stuck on a deserted island, what would you do.  
  
Ryou:Well, I......  
  
Bakura:Cannibalism!  
  
Everyone:o_______O  
  
Crystal:-_- That's what I expected.  
  
Everyone:o_______O  
  
Stormy:Next question, why are you in control?  
  
Bakura:If he doesn't obey, I crack the whip.*Takes out whip and cracks it in the air.*  
  
Ryou:*Faints.*  
  
Neo:Why do you hate you Hikari?  
  
Bakura:Cuz he's a moron and he can't live or duel without me even if his pathic life depends on it like in part three in Clash of the Yamis. He couldn't stand up with me; he's weak!  
  
Neo:'Hopes that never happens between me and Y/N.'  
  
Yami Neo:*Too busy to care.*  
  
Firestorm:Last question, if your specialty is fiends, ghost and such. What's Ryou?  
  
Bakura:U.U;;; This is so embarrassing. It's fairies and spellcasters with effects.  
  
Crystal:Okkaaayyyy..... This is another addition of Yu-Gi-Oh! Talk. Me and Stormy are your hosts. Neo and Firestorm are your Co-Hosts. Thanks for Ryou and Bakura to come by. And I don't wanna know what Cryst and Yami Neo are doing now.  
  
Yami Neo and Cryst:*Playing Grand Thief Auto III(A/N:Don't Own.) in their undergarments. Cryst is wearing a white bra and thong underwear, and Y/N is wearing black boxers with several eye of Ra all over.*  
  
Crystal, Stormy, Neo, Firestorm:See ya!  
  
Bakura leaves while his hikari is taken away by his rabid fans, probably he'll be used as dessert.  
  
R&R! 


	3. What if Seto or Marik had the God Cards ...

Kat:Plez note, there loads of profanity in this chappie cuz of a guest and you'll see soon...  
  
Anime:If you're reading, sorry cuz I was hyper cuz of sugar, and I was daydreaming, alittle too much. .  
  
*BackStage.*  
  
Crystal:So what's the surprise?  
  
Trio:Yeah what is it!?  
  
Sarah:I not going to tell you. The only clue you have is in the disclaimer.  
  
The four:Aw man.  
  
*Start of show.*  
  
Yami Neo:Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Talk. Crystal Doesn't own her friends, reviewers, authors, The Insult Comic Dog, nor YGO dubb or not. This is your announcer, Yami Neo. Here's your hosts, Crystal and Stormy, their co-hosts, Neo and Firestorm.  
  
Crystal:So that's the clue.  
  
Stormy:Yep. So who's the Insult Comic Dog?  
  
Neo:Who ever it is, he must be part of the chapter.  
  
Firestorm:Maybe.  
  
Audience:*Doesn't understand.* o_____O  
  
Crystal:Back to the show, today's topic is what if Seto or Marik got all three Egpytain God Cards.  
  
Stormy(Kaiba fan), Sara(Another Kaiba fan), and Sarah(Marik fan):YAY!!!! ^__________^  
  
Crystal:-_-O Okay, shut up.  
  
Stormy, Sara, and Sarah:*Glares.*  
  
Crystal:Don't care. Here's Kaiba and Marik!*Both came out and sit down while the three girls are hold down.*  
  
Kaiba:^.^ Sort of great to be back here.  
  
Marik:*Sarah is glopping him.* Uh......um........*Blush.*  
  
Crystal:That's just the authoress. Sarah, let go of him.  
  
Sarah:No!  
  
Marik:It's....um....okay. *Blushes harder.*  
  
Crystal:-_- Fine. So if either of you two had all three cards what would you do.  
  
Kaiba:I would be the most powerest duelist there is and finally beat Yugi!  
  
Marik:I would rule the world!  
  
Someone from the Audience:You can't even do that you son of a bitch! You can't even get your first turn damn fucking straight!*Drops his cigar and picks it up.*  
  
Crystal, Stormy, Neo, Firestorm:o_____________O  
  
Kaiba and Marik:*Wants to jump the person who said that.*  
  
Sarah:^.^~ That must be him!  
  
Crystal, Stormy, Neo, Firestorm:Wha!?  
  
Sarah:*Still holding Marik.*Yup, the guest is Triumph!  
  
Crystal, Stormy, Neo, and Firestorm:NOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Triumph:*Walks down.*Yes, it's me and fucking shut up!  
  
Kat:*Goes up to Sarah.*¬.¬ Must he curse alot?  
  
Sarah:*Hold onto Marik abit harder.*¬.¬ Why do you think he's called the Insulting Dog? He suppose to insult people and how crappy they are.  
  
Kat:^.^o Oh, never mind.  
  
Sarah:¬.¬ Go away.  
  
Kat:*Leaves.*  
  
Crystal:So Triumph, are you here to insult the guests?  
  
Triumph:Damn straight I am! I am here to make your lives a living hell! *Throws his cigar at Kaiba.*  
  
Kaiba:HEY!*Throws the cigar at the dog and he catches it in his mouth.*  
  
Crystal:V.V Good thing he's not humping anyone.  
  
Triumph:*Humping some random audience girl's leg.*  
  
Neo:You were saying?  
  
Crystal:V.V I stand corrected. So Kaiba, how can you life change between the cards and Mokuba?  
  
Kaiba:*Staring at the dog.*O________O He's humping the leg off that girl! Damn dog puppet he gets all the girls he wants! At least he's better than the mutt.  
  
Crystal:o_________O Okkaaayyyy....... Moving on. Marik, how would they change your life as you know it?  
  
Marik:*Looking at the dog as well.*Shit.  
  
Crystal:*Very peeved.* WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT THE DAMN DOG!!!!!  
  
Triumph:*Stops for a moment.* Fucking shut up!*Continues to hump.*  
  
Crystal:You! You mother fucker bitch dog!  
  
Everyone except Crystal:*Silent and stares. Kat faints to Crystal's profanity.*  
  
Crystal:----------------__________---------------- We'll continue this in the next epsiode. R&R! 


	4. What if Seto or Marik had the God Cards ...

Yami Neo:Welcome back to YuGiOh! Talk. We're going to continue what we started last time. Crystal doesn't own.....  
  
Sarah:Oh yeah damn dog!*Has her foot on Triumph and pulling his ears while the rest of the gang is pulling away her from him.* You can't just go and hump anyone legs, ESPECIALLY MINE!*Pulls on the mutt's ears harder.*  
  
Triumph:OWW THE DAMN FUCKIN' PAIN!  
  
Sarah:Oh yeah, that what I want! (A/N:I'm a pain causer(SP??) freak.)  
  
Crystal:Easy now, Sarah!  
  
Sarah:NO!  
  
Crystal:Alright I'm outta here!*Runs out of the studio.*  
  
Stormy:I wonder why.  
  
Marik:-.-;;; My guess is that hell is going to break lose. *Slowly walks backward.*  
  
Stormy:I guess so. *Does the same thing.*  
  
Any one who listen:*Does same.*  
  
Everyone else:o.O;  
  
Then all the sudden, hells brakes lose.  
  
Sarah:*Crazy ass maniac with a chain saw and a hockey mask.(Think Jason. Don't own him.)* DIE BITCH! *Chases the puppet as anyone who's in her way gets injury or worse. And then finally kills the dog. Takes out a 1 quart bottle of Malta(Don't Either. Note:Huge bottle), starts chugging the oh-so- sweet-sugary dark brown 5% alocholic drink, and leaves.*  
  
Anyone who's alive:*Frozen for 13 mintues.*  
  
After the 13 minutes........  
  
Kaiba:What the fuck happened!?  
  
Crystal:*Came back a while ago.* I would say Sarah's rage as Jason. And that's just one of her version of several rages.  
  
Kaiba:=.=;;;; One of several rages?  
  
Crystal:Uhhh yeah. ^o^;; Right now she's going drinking like you just saw her. And when she come back, we got one dangerous teen on our hands.  
  
Everyone:*Animedrops then sweatdrops.* Oh gawd/Ra!  
  
Crystal:While were waiting, lets continue!  
  
Everyone:*Animedrops harder.*  
  
Neo:You're crazy!  
  
Crystal:No. We're better off with out her right now, or you want her rampaging here sugar-high and lightly drunk?  
  
Neo:^.^;;;;; Right now.  
  
Everyone:*Takes their places as the janitors, Weevil Underpants, Rex Rapper and Pegsy clean up the mess.*(A/N:Funny nicknames ne? I ALWAYS called Pegasus Pegsy. I don't know why, I just do! .)  
  
Stormy:We did some work and drew some pictures what the world would be like under each other's control. *Takes out drawings first lets do Seto! *Mumbles.* I REALLY hate doing this.  
  
Pic 1:*Not suitible for kids under what ever age.*  
  
Stormy:Oops! Wrong one!  
  
Everyone:*Animedrops.*  
  
Stormy:*Puts away the porno pic and glares at Neo.* Pervert.  
  
Neo:^.^;;;;; I wonder that got there? *Snags the pic and runs backstage.*  
  
Stormy:---_---;;;;; Oh Ra! Here's the REAL one.  
  
Real pic:*Shows the whole world in a futuristic city with his God card in the back ground surrounded by fire and destruction, people are slaves, he's dressed in royality. And oh yeah, loads of pollution.*  
  
Seto:That's not going to happen EVER! *Mind note.* Note to self:The two manic hostess knows too much. Must hire hitmen or use better coverup.  
  
Firestorm:Here's Marik's version.  
  
Pic:*Everything is a wasteland or desert, almost everyone is his mind slaves, he has the puzzle around his neck and in royal Egyptain clothing, and other junk in Marik's vision.*  
  
Marik:^_____^ Close enough and you gave me some new ideas.  
  
Everyone:U____________U;;;;;;;  
  
Crystal:--.-- Y/N, wrap it up!  
  
Neo:This is brought for you reviewers and readers as one of lightly drunk and hyperactive Sarah's Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fics. Goodbye and good riddins assholes and hope you die soon! *Death glare.*  
  
Crystal:R&R&S! Send in your requests! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTS! REQUESTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! TORTURE AND ANYTHING YOU WANT IS ALLOWED!!!!! 


	5. Reviewers' Requests!

Crystal:Alright it's reviewer's time! That right, every five chapters we'll do requests that you guys and gals send besides chapter requests!  
  
Stormy:This is from our security guards, Sakura-san and San-san!(A/N:Dark Elf and her yami) Oh It's two requests!  
  
Neo:And the first one is.... *Drum roll.* Seto searching for lost Mokuba!  
  
Firestorm:And we have footage of that! Yami Neo!  
  
Y. Neo:*Pops in tape named 'Must be America's Most Funniest videos.'*  
  
~*Tape*~  
  
Kaiba's House  
  
Seto:Where *Pant* the hell *Pant* is Mokuba!? *Pant and falls.*  
  
Basement  
  
Mokuba:*In the massive basement maze of cardboard boxes.* Seto?  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
Mokuba:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs deeper.*  
  
A cat comes out of no where and disappears in thin air.  
  
~*End of tape.*~  
  
Kat:*Runs back in cluching the unconsious Yami Kat.* AW NUTS!!!! *PANT!* I MISSED *PANT!* IT!!!!!!! *PANT!*  
  
Yami Kat:@.@ / x.X  
  
Crystal:Don't worry, Kat! This one is San's request.  
  
San:Yippee!  
  
Crystal:Instead of a tape, we have it live! Yami Neo, Tell it what it is!  
  
Y. Neo:It's a new car!  
  
Crikets:*Chirp.*  
  
Y. Neo:I know it's stupid.  
  
Crikets:*Chirp.*  
  
Stormy:Do the crikets get paid for this?  
  
Crystal:Who knows.  
  
*X-Files theme plays.*  
  
Crystal:KNOCK IT OFF YAMI NEO!!!!!!  
  
*Music stops.*  
  
Crystal:Thank you. Gezee. Go via satellite to Yami with Seto's satellite, asshole.  
  
Seto:Who told you you can use my damn satellite!?  
  
Kat:*Mumbles.*------___------ Back to the cursing.  
  
Crystal:On with it!  
  
Seto:Who told you!?!?!?  
  
*Via satellite to some place.*  
  
Yami:*Walking cluelessly in a forest.* Hello? Crystal, if you're Via satelliting this, DAMN YOU!  
  
*Back to the stage.*  
  
Crystal:Getting all this wriiten down Kat?  
  
Kat:Yep! ^.^  
  
Sarah:*Runs in like crazy with the same bottle from the last chapter, but empty.* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Lunges onto Marik and cries.*  
  
Crystal:What the matter?  
  
Sarah:My *Hic.* hair *Hic.* is cut!*Hic.*  
  
Crystal:Huh? *Looks at her and her waist-long smooth hair is now shoulder length.* O.O Damn.  
  
Sarah:I hate my hair short! *Huge hic!* I always hate my hair short, only long! *Another huge hic.*  
  
Crystal:^.^;;;; Well, since that's all for today. We'll rap it with a preview of chapter 6 of 'From the Past to the Future.' PLAY IT Y/N!  
  
Y. Neo:*Mumbles.* I'm not your slave.  
  
Crystal:I HEARD THAT!  
  
Y. Neo:^.^;;;;; *Pops in preview.*  
  
~*Preview*~  
  
.... Before he could be able answer, a boy coming from down the street called the ghost pok`emon gymleader. The boy had light mild smooth brown hair with a long front almost covering half of his blue eyes. He was also average height and had a black ring earring on HIS left ear.  
  
'There he is,' he thought as he got closer.  
  
'Aw, they look so kawaii together, Yuki!' a female voice in his head said.  
  
'Sigh. Miko, sis, do me a favor and and KNOCK IT OFF!' he exclaimed and the female voice named 'Miko' disappeared completely. He finished walking to the guy. He looked at him then the girl. His eyes were cought in her spell of her soft glittering eyes.  
  
~*End of Preview.*~  
  
Crystal:I know, extremely short but I don't want to spoil it! It'll will be up on about 13 of November with a preview of 'Miko Alpha.'  
  
Sarah:I doing the manga now cuz I have about 1/4 of the story done in my head! Only two pages for chapter 2 or 3 alrighty done! *Hic.* And may be when I have a website I'll put it up along with Cassiree's first pic I made of her with computer edited with color! *Hic.*  
  
Crystal:---__---;;;;; She not big in drawing in color. R&R!!! Suggest a chapter for us! Sorry for all the people we usually review your story, we have somewhat massive technenical difficuties on the reviewing pop up. Don't worry we read them every time it's updated. Once we have that fixed, we bring in the reviews. Promise! That's including you NeoStorm2003 if you're reading, Sarah is so baddly wanting to review the sequel. 


End file.
